Spotty Pirate Swan
by Relliurad
Summary: I made a playlist on Spotify that I listen to as I work. It is a bunch of random songs, and when I was choosing them I wasn't thinking of anything really. But as I listened I started to get lots of Captain Swan fic ideas, so I decided to try and write some of them and put them here. The ratings may change, some may be AU, but they are all Captain Swan. Title of story is the song.
1. I drove all night

_AN: First songlist story. This one is 'I drove all night'. Originally it was written by Roy Orbison and while he is awesome, I think that the best version is Cyndi Lauper's. Check it out - it was the inspiration for this fic._

_Emma quotes part of the song._

* * *

Emma needed to get out of town. She used to love Boston, loved the vibe of the city, but now she was desperate to get the bright lights behind her as she headed to Maine, and him.

She had been in Boston on a job. A bail jumper that thought he could lose himself in the city. Maybe he could have, if somebody other than Emma Swan had been assigned to bring him back. It had taken some doing, and far too much running, but she had collared the creep and picked up her pay cheque and now she could leave.

If she was going to be sensible she would have stayed overnight in Boston and then driven home in the morning. She was exhausted. But she couldn't. She just needed to get back. Her muscles were sore, she had the beginnings of a headache, and she hadn't eaten for hours. But she had to get back, it felt like a fever.

She was on the highway, listening to her Spotify play list, and singing along with the various tunes she had picked when she'd been tipsy a few weeks before, jumping from artist to artist, picking songs she'd loved years before, and discovering new tracks that drew her in. It kept her awake, as she headed back home to Storybrooke.

It took her just over four and a half hours to get to her house. She'd left Boston not long after midnight – this drive had been a stupid idea. She'd stopped once half way there to buy herself a wake up coffee, but now she was parking her car and she had a bounce in her step. She made her way to the front door and unlocked it, slipping into the dark house. She hadn't said she would be home tonight. She wanted it to be a surprise. It was Regina's week to have Henry, which meant it would just be the pair of them.

Emma dropped her keys on the table by the front door and slipped off her red leather jacket, hanging it over the banister as her eyes were focused on the room up the stairs. She quietly pulled off her boots and left them at the top of the stairs. The house was silent, and lit by the moonlight flooding in through the window at the top of the stairs. She knew where she was going, and she wanted to be as quiet as possible, so she wouldn't wake him up.

She was undoing her shirt as she opened the bedroom door and she couldn't help the leap in her chest when she saw him lying there. Killian Jones, her beautiful husband, fast asleep. His chest was bare, and she knew that he was naked under the sheet that was pulled up only to his hips. All the drive home she had been thinking of what she would do when she got home to him, the way she would strip off and climb into bed with him, and as she drew closer and closer to her home she started to feel more and more turned on.

As silently as she could, she finished getting out of her clothes. She stood naked at the foot of the bed and gently pulled the sheet down Killian's body, grateful that he had kept the windows open so she could savour the beauty of his body lit by the moon.

When the sheet was gone Killian twisted slightly, clearly feeling the drop in temperature. It was a warm night though and it wasn't enough to wake him up. Emma smirked as she considered just how warm it was going to get very soon.

Very very carefully she climbed up onto the bed, and she started to press kisses against his legs. Just the ghost of kisses, her lips barely touching the skin. He had spread out across the bed and his legs were apart, which she thought was very considerate of him. Further and further she made her way up his body, pausing every now and then to see if he had woken up.

Not yet. But he would!

Finally she had made her way up to his groin, and she smirked as she thought about what she was about to do. She'd never been a fan of giving head before Killian, but there was something about the whimpered and moaned her name that always made her so excited. He was always so damned thankful!

Resting between his legs, she gently blew on his cock and smirked again when she felt him flinch slightly. She waited, but he still didn't wake up. He moved a little more and his breathing evened out again, and she dragged her tongue up the length of his shaft.

She started gently, her tongue moving over his cock, and swirling around the tip, but gradually she picked up the pace. She was able to swallow him almost completely when he was soft like this, and she wanted to savour it because she knew that it wouldn't be long before he grew and she wouldn't be able to fit him quite so well.

She was so caught up in the feelings of him in her mouth, the sensation of him getting harder and harder as her head bobbed up and down, that she had stopped paying attention to his breathing. Then she felt his fingers in her hair, and she heard him gasp her name as a question. The bedside lamp went on and she looked up, her mouth still around his cock as she made eye contact.

"You're home?"

Emma dragged her mouth along his cock, and let him pop out of her mouth before she lifted her head and grinned at him

"You noticed?" she teased. Killian smiled, still half asleep but obviously happy to see his wife. She pressed another kiss to the tip of his cock and then slowly moved her body up his, kissing her way from his crotch to his face.

"I didn't know you were coming home tonight." Killian was running his fingers through Emma's curls and she rested against him, her body over his and her head on his shoulder.

"I finished up early and wanted to get back to you." She explained, her hand running down his body and stroking every part of him that she could reach. Killian glanced over to the digital clock beside the bed and his eyes opened wide.

"It's almost 5am!" he spluttered. "Swan, lass, why did you drive so late? You could have waited?"

Emma lifted her head and looked straight into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I drove all night." She told him, and kissed his lips. "To get to you." She kissed him again, and slipped her leg over his, pulling her core closer to his cock. "The city was sticky and cruel, I had to escape." She explained as she started to rock gently against him. She was turned on, and he clearly was too, but it was so soft and slow and languid, the way they were moving together. "Maybe I should have called you first but I was dying to get to you." And she moved more fully over him, sucking on his neck.

Killian's hands started roaming over her body, pressing her against him, his fingers massaging her arse as he kissed her temple. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I was dreaming while I drove." She teased, "that long straight road."

"uh huh?" he grinned, rocking his hips gently and then twisting them over so he was lying on top of her. Then, Emma on her back, he started to kiss his way down her body. They needed to pick up the pace a bit.

"I could taste your sweet kisses," she murmured, as Killian reached between her legs and pressed some very sweet kisses against her curls. "Your arms open wide." She was feeling breathless, her voice caught as she gripped his head, feeling his tongue sucking and nibbling her, thrusting inside her, his finger pressing her wet folds apart. "This fever for you is just burning me up inside!" She panted, and Killian started to grip her hips, pulling her closer to him, making her feel like her cunt was a golden goblet that he used to drink the water of life. It really did feel like a fever, this burning need to be with him.

There was so much more that Emma wanted to say, but she could barely breathe as Killian picked up the pace, bringing her closer and closer to the orgasm that she had been dreaming off the entire drive home. Her words became moans, and then gasps, and then, finally, screams of joy. All she could do was swear as Killian and his amazing tongue brought her up and over the edge of an orgasm that made her see stars.

Coming down the other side, his fingers still gently thrusting inside her, she managed at last to catch her breath.

"I drove all night," she repeated, as Killian moved back up her body, his cock resting between her thighs. "I crept into your room, to make love to you." She kissed him, the tangy taste of her arousal thick on his lips. "Is that alright?" She smirked at him.

Killian slipped his hand under her thigh and eased her leg up, before guiding his cock into her throbbing core. It was slow and steady and so incredibly erotic, the way she gradually stretched around him and he pressed further into her. Finally he was completely enclosed by her walls and he kissed her gently, his eyes dark and that smirk on his lips.

"It's alright." He told her, and they started to move together, this wonderful dance that they performed so well with one another. "It is so much more than alright."


	2. We are Young

_AN: Two in one night. Yay me! It's unlikely that will keep up, but oh well. There are over 100 songs on the play list so you never know your luck. _

_This one was inspired by 'We are Young' by Fun. It's AU. No curse, and Killian and Emma met in high school. Again, some of the song lyrics are quoted. I'd be interested to know if you think that works, or if it seems forced. _

_Anyway, please enjoy. _

* * *

Their relationship was never destined to be easy. They couldn't just be in each other's company. They always rode an emotional rollercoaster. Nothing was easy for them, or calm, or level. But there was no way he could ever walk away from her, his Swan.

They'd met in high school. She was the only girl to take Auto Tech, and when she showed up at the school garage there were cat calls and lewd comments until the teacher shut the boys up and Emma showed just what she was made of. As Killian watched how quickly she could dismantle an engine he knew that she was something different. She gave as good as she got, and she was a quick study. It wasn't long before she had the admiration of the others in the class, and it seemed that soon they had forgotten she was a girl. She was 'one of the guys' even though Killian didn't know how anybody could forget how beautiful she was. Sex on legs. The first time he heard that phrase he thought of Emma.

They had been classmates for a couple of weeks when he had walked around to his spot behind the school, already lighting up his cigarette, when he spotted her. She was leaning against his tree, a foot against the trunk as she stared out across the sports field, quietly puffing on her cigarette. He stood there for a while, just watching her, admiring the view, when she finished her smoke, dropping it on the ground and stubbing it out with her foot.

"See something you like?" She teased, and then looked over to him. Killian just smirked and made his way over to her.

"Saw something I liked weeks ago." He told her, and stood opposite her, watching as he inhaled his cigarette. She looked at him, one eye brow raised, a smile just barely on her face, and then finally she lit another cigarette.

They stayed talking all afternoon. Neither bothered going to their final classes, choosing instead to skip out of school, grabbing their bags and heading to the local shops. They bought burgers, ate outside, played pool in a pool hall, and finally parted company close to midnight. As Killian walked Emma back to her house, she stopped under a street light and smirked at him again. Then she grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled him close, kissing him hard. He was surprised, but he responded. Hells yeah he responded!

Then she stepped back and grinned at him, a little breathless.

"That was…" she began and he sighed.

"lemme guess. A one time thing?"

Emma blinked.

"Hells no!" she told him. Then she kissed him again, quickly this time, before she spun around and headed inside. As he watched her bounce up the stairs to her front door he realised he was a goner!

The only time they were apart was when they went to classes that they didn't share, and they often didn't bother. They were sleeping together within the week, saying they loved one another within the month. They were young, 17, and they knew that they were the only ones on the planet to ever feel this strongly.

They had their first fight after two days together, and it was massive. Killian couldn't even remember what it was about any more, he just knew that they were loud! At first Killian had been sick with worry that it would be over. She told him she was leaving him, and he, in the passion of the moment, told her that that was fine with him. She could go.

But she didn't, and he was so glad, because as soon as the fighting finished he realised he would die without her.

Six years later and they were still together, and still fighting, and making up, and living a life that was just too damned emotional. He knew now that even if people thought he hadn't really loved her back then (too young, too inexperienced, too whatever) he did love her now, more than anything. She was a part of his life, and he could never be without her. He'd sooner cut of his hand than lose Emma. But after six years of screaming matches and make up sex he was wondering how long they could really last like this.

They were at a club called Fun. It was their local really, and they spent so much of their time there. He was leaning by the pool table, ostensibly watching a game, but really watching Emma. She was sitting at the bar, drinking her rum and coke, while some tool wearing sunglasses was obviously trying to chat her up. The loser took Emma's hand. Killian knew what he was looking at, the scar on her wrist. Killian had given her that scar.

It had happened a couple of months ago. They had been fighting about God knows what, and they were shoving each other. He never struck her, although she hit him. But they shoved each other sometimes, when getting up in each other's face and screaming at each other wasn't enough. They'd been drinking, which was never a good start, and arguing about something stupid (it was always something stupid, something petty) when she had shoved him and he had shoved her back. Hard. She'd tripped over a coffee table behind her and went through a window. The glass had cut her wrist and the blood had been incredible. There had just been so much damned blood.

At the hospital people had assumed that she'd tried to kill herself, and for a moment it looked like Emma was going to let them believe that, because otherwise Killian would get arrested. But Killian wouldn't let her take the fall, and she wouldn't let him say he'd shoved her. So they had convinced the cops that they had been mucking around, drunk, and she'd tripped. They were safe, but things were different after that, and now Killian wondered if the guy in the Sunglasses might be able to do what others had tried and failed – take Emma away from him. And if he did, could Killian really blame her for leaving?

"Where are Jefferson and Vic?" Ruby, Emma's only female friend, had given up on playing pool. Nobody was worth playing. They just stared at her boobs and didn't try to take a shot. She was bored. So she needed something else to do. Killian didn't even pull his gaze from Emma as he answered her.

"They're in the bathroom, getting high probably." Ruby sighed.

"How rude. And they didn't invite me?" She pouted, but gave it up when she realised Killian wasn't paying attention. She followed his gaze to Emma, quickly sussing out just what he was looking at and why he looked so serious.

"She'll never leave you, you know that right?" Ruby said softly. Killian shrugged.

"I'm not all that she's got." He told her. "She could do so much better."

"Oh pur-lease!" Ruby groaned. "Where did you get that dumb arse idea from?" she shook her head. "You two are it. Never apart. You'll still be together when the world falls apart."

Killian smiled at that, and finally glanced at Ruby.

"Maybe we can fall apart together." He said, and said no more because Jefferson and Vic were back.

"A toast!" Jefferson announced, and Vic agreed, his eyes red and wild.

"To what?" Emma asked, and Killian flinched, he hadn't even realised she was there. She slipped her arm around his waist and snuggled into his side, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she looked at Jefferson.

"Drinks first!" Jefferson insisted, and he stumbled over to the bar to buy more beers. Then he brought them back, handed them out. He stood in front of the others, and held up his beer. "A toast!" he repeated. "Tonight we are young! So let's set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun!"

Killian rolled his eyes. He loved Jefferson, really he did, but the man could sound like such a wanker at times! But they all raised their bottles.

"To burning!" Emma said, and was echoed by her friends. Then they drank their beers, and Ruby dragged the others to the pool table, happy to be able to play a game without having to worry about a mindless opponent. Even when he was higher than the Empire State, Vic was a pool shark!

"Speaking of burning," Emma murmured, watching Ruby set up the table. "I could feel your eyes burning into me earlier."

"Oh really lass?" Killian tried to sound nonchalant, but he tensed slightly.

"Yeah," Emma grinned. "When Mr Sunglasses was making moves on me. Were you worried you'd need to find somebody else to carry you home tonight?"

Killian glanced at the woman in his arms.

"I didn't want to," he said. He considered what he was going to say, thinking that it would probably cause a fight, but when had that ever stopped him. "I was wondering if maybe you would be better off with somebody else though."

Emma froze and looked up into his eyes. She opened her mouth, obviously about to yell at him, when she realised his gaze had dropped to her wrist and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kill, that wasn't your fault." She told him, looking up at him again. "I'm the one that started the fight. I'm always the one that starts the fight."

Killian wanted to disagree, but to be honest she was right.

"Six years and I've never thought to ask you why."

She shrugged and watched the game for a while.

"Habit I guess." She finally admitted, not looking at him. "You know what my childhood was like. Fighting was what happened." She lifted her gaze, getting lost in his eyes. "I got so used to the fighting at home, my foster parents, I figured that was how you showed a person you loved them." She gave a sad smile. "I guess I'm kind of a slow learner though."

"What do you mean?" Killian was finding it hard to believe that they were finally having this conversation.

"Well," she actually looked shy. "You love me. I know you do. I know you'd do anything for me. We don't have to fight do we?"

Killian's eyes opened wide. Emma kept speaking.

"I'm sorry Kill. I've… I've been thinking about this a lot. I know I'm a bitch, I know I'm hard to love, and I…"

Killian cut her off.

"You are NOT hard to love Swan." He insisted. "If you were, I wouldn't have fallen for you so damn fast." He gave her a smile, resting his forehead against hers. "You're so damned easy to love."

She beamed at him.

"You promise?" she asked him, and she sounded so nervous about it. "You promise you'll always love me?"

Killian looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise." He told her, praying that she believed him.

"Good." She set her beer down, she'd barely had any. "You'd better not leave me Kill."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Killian cut in, and went to give her a kiss, but she leaned back, grinning at him.

"And we have to stop fighting too."

"Oh God I'd love that!" Killian swore, and again moved to kiss her. Again, she pulled out of range.

"One more thing."

"What is it love?" Killian growled. Why the hell wasn't she kissing him yet? Didn't she realise how damned sexy her little smirk was?

"I'm pregnant!" Then she kissed him, at last, and bounced away to join Ruby, her eyes sparkling.

Killian stared, and he knew that his reaction right now was important. He didn't even have to think though. He roared, he cheered, and he would have shouted the entire bar drinks if he could have afforded it. Instead he put down his beer, and stalked over to Emma, pulling her close to him and crushing his mouth to hers.

"You are bloody amazing!" he told her when he broke from the kiss, and he realised she had tears in her eyes.

"You're ok with it?" she whispered, and he nodded.

"Hells yeah!" he promised. "So very very ok with it!'

"You won't run?"

"I have no reason to run!" he insisted. Emma beamed at him again, and held him close, kissing him deeply, tears in her eyes as she clung to him. "Come on," he said, and he swung her up into his arms, bridal style. "I'm going to carry you home tonight!"


	3. Push the button

AN: This one is based on the song 'Push the Button' by the Sugarbabes. 90s/early 00s Brit band (can't remember exactly when they're from). The video is a bit tragic, the girls look so damned uncomfortable. And when I started really looking at the lyrics I wasn't quite sure how to go about using them. I started this, decided it sucked, got fabulous feedback from the wonderful catspolsion, and kept at it. By the end of it I was actually kind of happy with it, so I'm glad I stuck it out. But it wasn't as easy as, say, We are Young was.

Hopefully it's still half way decent, and the twists I've liked to put in are ok.

It's an AU - Killian and Emma are at school. And the transformation that Killian has been through? Totally happened to a guy I knew at uni. He was a long haired heavy metal head, got a hair cut and ohhhh boy! one of the most beautiful men I have ever had the pleasure to ... Meet! ;)

* * *

Emma stood in the doorway, watching the crowd of people in the living room. Everybody looked like they were having so much fun, and he was right at the centre of it. Of course he was. While Emma stood against the doorjamb, sucking a glass of punch through a straw, the wonderful Killian Jones was sitting on the sofa, each arm around a different girl, with others crowding around him and giggling up at him like he was a god. Well, he WAS a god, but that was beside the point. Had they no shame?

Just because if she was there, if she had the chance to worship at the foot of her idol, she would be just as much a simpering, giggling fool was irrelevant. They had him, and she wanted him, and life just sucked!

"You know he'll never notice you if you keep hiding."

Emma's head jerked up as she looked at her best friend.

"Shut up Humbert." She glared at the tall boy standing next to her. "You don't know what you're talking about." And she made herself turn away so she wasn't staring at Killian any more. Graham rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me? I don't know? Seriously Emma, it's the only thing you ever talk about!"

Emma's eyes filled with tears, and Graham cringed.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't cry, please don't cry." He said, and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get another drink." And he guided her towards the kitchen, where he was sure he could find them another couple of bottles of beer.

"I am so fucking pathetic. I shouldn't drink, I get too weepy." She grumbled as Graham opened the two bottles of beer and handed one to her. He pulled back at the last moment, wondering if she actually wanted the drink, but she grabbed it and he figured she thought not drinking was worse than being weepy. She put down her glass, sucking the last of the punch up her straw before she did, and then necked a third of the bottle of beer. Graham watched her, leaning against the counter as she kept talking. "I mean, I don't know what else I can do. I've been busy throwing hints that he just keeps missing. How obvious should a girl be?"

Graham shrugged.

"Considering the fact that the girls he's with are pretty much draped all over him and falling out of their tops and you're hiding in the doorway and you have your jacket on, maybe a bit more obvious?"

Emma glared at her friend.

"So what? I need to get my tits out? Is that what you're suggesting?" Graham just smirked, but then he softened his expression, and walked over to the table. It was a bit quieter there. "Come on Swanny, sit down and tell Uncle Graham all about it."

Emma pouted, not happy, but also glanced down at her jacket. She undid it, and considered undoing a button on her shirt but chickened out. She wasn't like that. Not really. Then she went and sat beside her friend.

"Ok," Graham gave her a serious look. "Tell me. What is the problem?"

Emma sighed.

"He's perfect." She told him, and he had to resist rolling his eyes.

"He's really not!" Graham insisted and she glared at him.

"You're just jealous!" Emma told him and Graham's eyebrows almost shot off his head.

"Of him? Why would I be jealous?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well let's see. He has girls hanging all over him, getting their boobs out, as you pointed out, and you're stuck in the kitchen with me!"

"Hey!" Graham put his hand over Emma's. "I happen to like being stuck in the kitchen with you! At least you have some brain cells." He considered his statement. "Well, unless you're talking about Lover Boy. Then you don't. But anyway!"

Emma swiped at him, but she smiled.

"But really though," she asked as she sipped her beer. "Why don't you like him?"

Graham shrugged.

"It's not that I don't like him." He admitted, drinking his own beer. "It's just I don't know what all the fuss is about. I've known him for years, and nobody ever really paid attention to him, and then all of a sudden he gets a haircut and starts wearing leather and every woman in a twelve mile radius is ready to drop her knickers for him. Seems a bit, I don't know, shallow?" The look on his face made it obvious that he wouldn't think it was shallow if it had happened to him.

Emma patted his hand this time.

"Aww, it's ok Humby," she smiled. "there are lots of girls that would drop their knickers for you. Not me, of course, because gross, but others!" She flashed him a huge smile and he just glared at her, although he appreciated the sentiment. Yes Emma was beautiful, and she thought that he was handsome. But other than a quick snog and a strange fumble at a high school dance a couple of years before, there had never been anything between them. Even the snog had ended up in them both laughing and swearing never to do that again! They were friends, and that was it. And that suited Emma fine.

It meant she was available for Killian.

Not that he ever looked at her, but what was that minor detail?

"I liked him before his hair cut." She said finally, looking away from Graham, and Graham just laughed.

"Which proves you're tragic." He told her. "You liked the pony tail."

"Hey!" Emma cried. "It was cute!"

Graham shook his head and finished his beer.

"It was lame!" he said. "But at least he was a decent guy then."

Emma glared at him.

"What do you mean, he WAS a decent guy? Are you trying to say he's not?"

Graham put his hands up, as if he needed the protection.

"I'm just saying, he's becoming a bit of a jerk. I guess it's all the women throwing themselves at him! I guess it goes to his head." Then he snickered. "In more ways than one!"

There was a rumour that had swept the school like wildfire about a student teacher, Milah, who had been busted giving Killian a head job after school one day. There was no proof, and it was just as likely to be a lie, but it had done wonders for Killian's reputation, and even Graham had to admire it.

"He's nice to me." Emma insisted. "At least, when we used to speak in English. He was really respectful you know?"

Graham leaned back so he could see Killian in the next room, currently with his hand on one girl's breast and his mouth against the other's neck. It was pathetic. Not so much pathetic that Killian was doing it. Hell, Graham wouldn't complain about that. But it was tragic how the girls were just so willing to let him get away with it.

"Yeah, not sure respectful is the word I'd use for him." He said, and Emma spun around so she could look at him.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, and then she jumped up and ran out of the room, straight through the living room. At first Graham had thought she was going to go up to Killian, but she pushed past people and made for the front door."

"Oh fuck!" Graham groaned, and jumped up to follow his best friend, grabbing her bottle of beer and finishing it for her quickly before he made his way outside. He knew that she'd want a bit of time on her own for a while, that was her way. But he wouldn't leave her alone too long.

But before he could get to the door his path was blocked.

"Hey Humbert,"

Graham looked up and saw Killian standing beside him, and turned towards the door.

"Jones!" he nodded, and moved to walk past him.

"Not so fast. What's going on?"

"What do you care?" Graham asked. He didn't want to leave Emma too long, or she'd get upset. The timing was important.

"Hey, no need to be so touchy." Killian stepped back. "I was just wondering what you did to piss her off this time. What caused the trouble in paradise?"

Graham frowned.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Come on," Killian scoffed. "I saw your hot little girlfriend bolt through here, so what did you do this time?"

Graham's eyes opened wide.

"Girlf… oh fuck." Emma would kill him. "Jones, she's not my girlfriend."

If Graham hadn't been watching so carefully he might have missed the look of hope that flashed across Killian's face, quickly to be replaced by his regular smug smile.

"So you broke up then?" Killian said. "Maybe I should go keep her company, see if she needs her broken heart mended!" It was obvious he was not thinking about offering her ice cream and tissues! Graham growled.

"Come here," he said, and grabbed Killian by the arm and dragged him towards the door. Killian stumbled after him and pulled away.

"Jeez Humbert. It's not you I'm interested in. Hands off the merchandise."

Graham groaned.

"Ok, first of all do you realise how much of a fucking tool you sound like right now? Hands off the merchandise? Seriously?" Killian looked offended, but Graham ignored it. "I'm not done. Are you interested in Emma? I mean, seriously? Or are you just looking to bang another groupie?"

Killian spluttered in shock.

"What are you talking about? I don't have groupies mate!"

Graham pointedly looked back at the girls on the sofa who, as soon as they saw Killian look back as well, started to wiggle their fingers at him.

"Oh yeah, them." He gave them a smirk, but then turned his back to them and groaned. "Christ they're pathetic." He muttered. Graham stared, and then hit him on the arm.

"Jesus Jones, If it's pathetic then don't bloody do it!"

At Killian had the sense to look a bit sheepish.

"Aww, come on man! They're…" he glanced over at the girls again, and they smirked at him. Then he looked back at Graham. "It's not like you'd knock them back if they were all over you would you?"

Graham frowned, but he shook his head.

"Probably not." he admitted. "But the thing is, you're busy slutting it up with them, and a decent girl, somebody that liked you before you got all …" he waved his hand up and down in front of Killian, trying to indicate all of him "that." Killian smirked. "And she thinks that you're not interested because she's not fawning all over you."

Oh Graham was a loyal friend. He didn't point out that Emma would be fawning with the best of them if she had the chance.

Killian frowned as realisation dawned.

"You mean Swan actually likes me?" he asked, stunned, and Graham had to roll his eyes.

"Uh, yeah? Now get your arse into gear and go tell her. She's upset now because she had to watch you whore it up, but she'll be outside and waiting for company so now's a perfect chance." Then, with a shove, he sent Killian out the door.

Killian was in shock. He had liked Emma for years, ever since she had arrived in town. But other than a few short conversations in English, she'd never really spoken to him. When girls had started paying more attention to him he hoped that she would as well, but that didn't happen and he was starting to think that maybe there was no point.

Plus her and Graham were inseparable, and everybody thought they were a couple.

But if that wasn't the case…

He made his way outside, looking around for the blond hair that he dreamed of running his fingers through. He told himself that as soon as he found her he'd do just that. Slip his fingers through her hair, pull her close, and kiss her like mad.

When he actually did find her, however, it seemed somebody else had had the same idea.

Emma was sitting on some guy's lap, rocking against him, and kissing him like he was oxygen and she was drowning. Killian growled, and turned around, stalking back into the house. He shoved past Graham and went back to the sofa, ready to pull his 'groupies' back to him.

"What the fuck?" Graham had been sure that things would work out and Emma would be happy. But Killian was fuming. Graham stared for a moment, and then walked over to the other boy. "What happened?" he asked, ignoring the fact that two girls looked like they were about to get into a punch up over who got to sit on Killian's lap.

"You tell me Humbert," Killian growled. "I went out there and she's got some random eating her face off. So much for her being upset!" Then he smirked at one of the girls and started to kiss her along her jaw. He was so damned pissed off, but he could do this, ignore it. Stupid bloody Humbert, getting his hopes up.

Graham's eyes were wide, and he stood there for a moment, trying to process. Then he spun around and stalked outside, wanting to find out what the hell was going on.

When he got outside his jaw dropped. Emma was on a bench, kneeling over some guy and rocking against him as she kissed him.

"What the hell?" Graham yelled at Emma, and pulled her back. When he saw WHO she was kissing he almost passed out. "What the fuck? Jefferson?"

Emma looked up at Graham and smirked, still sitting on Jefferson's lap.

"Hey Humby," her lips were swollen and red, and she kept glancing at Jefferson, who was sitting there, his arms slung around her waist.

"Graham!" Jefferson nodded by way of greeting. Graham just shook his head. Jefferson was a stoner and a complete toss, what the hell was Emma doing with him?

Emma gave him a sheepish smile, and then she stood up.

"Sorry Jeffy, I think the bff needs me for a bit." She leaned forward and gave him another kiss, and then she stepped away to walk with Graham. "So what's got your knickers in a twist?" she asked as she walked away, the smile vanishing from her mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing? I thought you were upset about Jones. What's going on?"

Emma just shrugged.

"I'm busy showing him what he's been missing." she said.

"Yeah, well," Graham growled. He really didn't like Jefferson. "He saw it."

All the blood seemed to drain from Emma's face.

"He what?" she whispered. "How?"

"He saw you storm out earlier," Graham was not impressed with his friend. "He asked me what was wrong with you, and if we broke up."

"What?" she shrieked, and Graham rolled his eyes.

"Come on Swan, you know everybody thinks we're a couple."

"I know!" She admitted. "but I didn't want Killian to think that."

Graham actually felt a little sorry for her.

"Yeah well I set him straight, and sent him out here to talk to you. He was out here like 5 seconds and he comes back in and says you were all over some guy. So yeah, you're showing him what he's missing, and I'm not sure he's going to do anything about it."

Emma wanted to scream. This was NOT how it was meant to go.

"He wasn't meant to see that." she stammered. "I was just… somebody else was meant to see and go tell him!"

Graham frowned.

"And who were you expecting to go see that?" he asked, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Oh. Me. Right. Well next time you decide to change the bloody script can you tell me please?"

Emma groaned and ran her hands through her hair.

"He just pushes my buttons you know? It drives me crazy. But he doesn't talk to me or anything. He just… I am sooooo crazy about him and he doesn't even notice me."

"Yeah, he kind of does." Graham pointed out. "Although now he thinks you're into Jefferson."

Emma glanced back to the boy she had been kissing, and cringed. Jefferson was leaning back, looking up at the stars and it looked like he was actually talking to a tree. What the hell?

"Yeah, ok. So that was a mistake." she admitted, still cringing.

"Ya think?" Graham drawled. Jefferson looked over to them and gave him a crazy wave, before he fell back against the bench and looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Ok, yeah, going to leave him alone now." Emma was blushing so much. "Can we go inside now please?" and she practically dragged Graham back into the house.

Once they were inside she went looking for another drink, still dragging Graham along behind her.

"Oh good, more punch!" she practically dived for the bowl and filled up a glass. "Want some?" Graham shook his head, grabbed another beer, and watched as Emma stuck another straw into her drink and started to suck. She really looked like a child when she did that, sucking in her cheeks and almost going cross eyed with delight. He couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"So you decided to grace us with your presence again I see Swan."

Emma and Graham both looked towards the door, where Killian was walking in, heading to the fridge to get himself a drink. Emma blinked, not quite sure how to respond. He was actually speaking to her?

Graham nudged her, she had to say SOMETHING!

"Yeah, well, got thirsty." she blurted out. "Glad to see you finally managed to drag yourself away from the slappers."

"Slappers?" Killian's eyebrow rose. "Mate she's spending too much time around you Humbert!"

"Oh keep me out of this!" Graham stepped back. Killian just watched him for a moment, sizing up his next words, but then looked over at Emma.

"You're just jealous." he said, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," she deadpanned. "You got me. I want a bunch of girls feeling me up on the sofa. Please let me change places with you."

It was obvious that Killian immediately had a mental image of what she had just said, and he coughed as he shifted his position. Graham stifled a chuckle, but looked innocent when anybody looked at him.

"That's not what I mean," Killian stepped a little closer to Emma now, open beer in his hand. "You want to be one of those girls, don't you."

Graham had to suppress a groan. What the hell was he doing? Tool.

Emma glared at him.

"Why on Earth would I want to be ONE of the girls. If I was with you, it would just be me. No other girls!"

Killian raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're that good do you? That you could keep my attention all on your own?"

"Trust me," Emma growled. "You couldn't handle it."

Killian smirked.

"Maybe it's you that couldn't handle it." he said, and he stepped a little closer to her. Emma looked up at him, and for a moment she felt like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Well you're never gonna find out are you Super Slut?" Then she glanced at Graham. "Come on Humby, let's go dance." and she moved past Killian.

Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"And where do you think you're going? We were talking here."

Despite the look on his face and the tone of his voice, his grip was actually kind of gentle. She glanced down to where his fingers wrapped around her bicep. Then she lifted her gaze to stare into his eyes.

"No," she told him. "you were trying to convince me to be one of your harem and I was saying I wasn't interested in sharing. So now I'm going to go dance and you can go catch herpes from the cheerleaders." then she pulled away again and stalked out of the kitchen. Killian was forced to watch her go.

By the time they got to the dance floor Emma was shaking and Graham was laughing.

"I am so proud of you!" He said as he spun her around and started to dance. But Emma looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he blinked. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, and put his hands on her arms. She shook her head and then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and then, so it didn't look quite so suspicious, he started to sway from side to side. "Come on Swan, dance with me, so people think you're just insanely in to me!"

Emma's head shot up and she glared at him, but she smiled anyway and started to sway with him.

"I called him a slut!" she mumbled, her face now against Graham's neck.

"He IS a slut!" Graham replied. She poked him in the side.

"I've been wanting to talk to him for so long now and that's what I say to him. I can't believe it."

Graham groaned.

"He was a tool. So why not say that to him?" he leaned back so Emma had to look at him. "Em, you're awesome. He's … well deep down he's not a complete wanker. So even though it pains me to admit it, you might be good for him. But if you keep needing me to run interference or whatever the hell this is they'll revoke my man card, so it's not happening ok?"

Emma sniffled and smiled, her eyes filled with tears again, even though she was grinning.

"Humby they revoked your man card years ago!"

Graham dropped his arms and stepped away.

"Oh see now you are totally on your own now!" he told her, looking stern, but she just gave him a puppy dog smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"You love me!" she reminded him, and he grinned, although he didn't have a chance to say anything because Killian was there.

"So the wonder couple is back together? Wow Swan, you must be one hell of a lay if he forgives you making out with another guy not ten minutes ago!"

The intruder sounded so damned bitter and Emma stared at him. Then she swung her fist around and connected with his cheek. When your bestfriend is a guy, and you spend all your time hanging out with boys, you don't slap somebody. You punch, the way they taught you.

"Holy fuck!" Killian roared, his hand going to his face. It felt like she'd broken his cheekbone (she hadn't, but she had a decent right hook).

"Ohmigod I'm so sorry!" Emma blurted out when she realised what she had done. Then she turned and ran out of the house again.

Graham was really wishing he hadn't bothered coming to this party.

He stepped back and waited for Killian to walk past him. When Killian just stood there Graham squeezed his eyes closed.

"There goes my man card," he muttered. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the other man. "Look Jones. I hate to be the one to say this because I'm not a fucking girl! But will you get your fucking head out of your arse and go chase her please?"

"Are you high?" Killian screeched. "Did you not see what she just did to me?"

Graham growled.

"After what you just said to her, what did you expect?" he asked, and Killian just glowered at him. Graham sighed again. "Jones, I have no idea what it is that has all these girls suddenly falling all over you. I mean, it was a fucking haircut and a leather jacket. But that girl out there, the one that just demonstrated her fantastic right hook has been into you for years! Trust me, I'm so tired of hearing about you from her. She doesn't care that you are suddenly sex god number one or whatever the hell you are, and she even thinks you're not a complete douche now, although I doubt many people that would agree with that. She's pissy becuase she's been trying to get your attention for months now and you only seem to see tits, something she's not all that keen on flashing."

Kilian kept opening his mouth to say something but Graham just kept bulldozing over him.

"I'm not finished!" he grunted, and Killian just sulked. "She likes you. I know you, and I know deep down that you're not a dickhead, although sometimes lately I wonder. So please for the love of God will you go out there and get it on with her so we can finally move past all this?"

Killian stared for a beat, and then he grinned.

"Seriously? She's into me?"

Graham groaned.

"Get with her, leave the other girls behind. Only her. Got it?"

Killian was nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, totally." He was already turning to the door. Then he stopped and looked at Graham. "Hey Humbert, I owe you mate."

"Tell me about it." Graham muttered. "I need a fucking drink." And he walked back towards the kitchen while Killian headed out the front door to find Emma.

Emma was sitting on a chair on the front porch. Jefferson was, thankfully, long gone (probably trying to flirt with a tree or something) and she was alone. Alone with her absolute mortification.

When she heard somebody come outside she cringed back into the shadows, hoping that they wouldn't see her. But then they came over, and she had to look up.

"Killian?"

She blinked, sure he would be the last person who would come and see her.

"Swan," he started, and then stopped, stuffing his hands into his jeans. Emma just looked up at him, wondering why he looked so nervous.

He drew a couple of short breaths, and then finally he took a deep breath. Emma had a crazy thought that he was going to start hyperventilating.

"Do you wanna get with me?" he asked finally, and she blinked up at him.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you wanna get with me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Emma actually squeaked. Then her eyes narrowed.

"What about the groupies? The harem?"

Killian gave a small smirk.

"They're pathetic. I was just trying to get your attention. Good to see it worked."

Emma groaned.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Seriously?" She shot up. "Jones, if we're gonna do this you are so not allowed to be a slut. You hear me?"

Killian smirked, and was about to make a comment about how she'd have to keep him occupied then, but he changed his mind and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her butt.

"Not a slut. Not at all. Promise." he tilted his head forward a little.

"Good," Emma gave a small smile, and slipped her arms around his waist as well. "Because you know I will beat you down!"

"Oh yeah!" Killian cringed. "That's one hell of a right hook love!" he told her. "Might even have to start calling you Hook, so I remember not to piss you off!"

Emma giggled.

"Just behave yourself." she told him. Then she looked up into his eyes, and she started to chew on her lip. She couldn't take her eyes from his mouth, and she was feeling so damned excited. He gradually moved closer to her, and she just knew that he was going to kiss her. She opened her mouth slightly, ready to meet his lips, and then she pulled away quickly.

"you know i thought your ponytail was cute right?" she blurted out, not sure why she had to tell him that. He snorted in surprise.

"You did?"

She nodded.

"I really did." Then she blushed, and chewed on her lip again. "I used to imagine what it would be like to run my fingers through it, using it to pull you closer to me when we…" her voice was getting husky and she looked up into his eyes. He almost died when he saw her eyes sparkling.

"So does this mean I have to grow my hair long again?" he asked, one hand slipping up her body to run through her hair. Emma considered it and shook her head.

"Nah," she told him. "I'll just grab other stuff!" Then, before she could embarrass herself with any more words (she was so sure she was rubbish at flirting), she pulled him close and finally kissed him.

It had taken far too long, and she'd had to snog a stoner to do it, but she was finally making out with Killian Jones.

"I have to tell Graham!"

Killian had been rather enjoying that kiss, looking forward to maybe more, and then she had to go and say that?

"What the hell is the deal with you and Humbert?" he asked, just a little cross. Emma blinked and then she giggled.

"Why? Jealous?" she teased, and ran her fingers down the side of his face. Killian narrowed his eyes.

"You're mine, I'm yours. No sharing remember?" he told her. Emma just beamed at him, and then gave him another quick kiss. Then she leaned back a bit.

"He's my best friend. We kissed once, like three years ago, and it was gross. Like kissing a brother or something. But he's had to put up with me going on about you… a fair bit. So yeah," she chewed her lip and Killian realised he quite enjoyed watching her do that. He wanted to get back to kissing her though, while she still had a lip left! But she was moving away, to look in through the front window. He groaned, but he let her go. Sooner she got it over with the sooner they could get back to making out.

He didn't want to let her go though, so he was holding her hand as she peered through the window.

"Oh my GOD!" Emma shrieked, and Killian leaned forward.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Emma started to laugh, and she moved so that Killian could look through the window.

"I hope you're happy with just being with me Jones," she was telling him, as she waited for him to see what she had seen. "Because it looks like your harem has desserted you."

Killian stared through the window, and when he saw what Emma was talking about he burst out laughing.

Graham was on the sofa, where Killian had been sitting. He had one girl on his lap, and it looked like she was sucking on his neck. He was kissing another girl, and he had his hand on a third girl's thigh.

"That dirty dog!" Killian chuckled. Emma glanced at him.

"Not jealous?" she asked and he could tell she was a bit nervous. Killian stood up straight and pulled Emma back into his arms.

"Not even a little bit love." he told her.

"Good answer!" Emma smiled, and then they stopped with the chatting and got back to the kissing, and all felt right with the world!


	4. Ho Hey

_AN: This one is really short, but oh well. That's not a bad thing right? Inspired by Ho Hey, by the Lumineers. Includes some proper OUAT dialogue. No copyright infringement intended (figured I should finally say something about that). _

* * *

"There's not a day goes by that I won't think of you."

They were not the last words Killian Jones had wanted to say to Emma Swan. The last words he wanted to say to her were meant to be full of love, and reflections on a long life spent together. He did not want to watch her leave, with the chance he'd never see her again.

So he had done all in his power to do all he could to get back to her. He had outsailed a curse and traded his home for a magic bean so he could make it to her and save her. And she was going to marry somebody else?

She wasn't right for him. He wasn't right for her. They were just wrong. He was… what kind of a name was Walsh anyway?

Killian Jones was a pirate. He was one of the most feared pirates ever to sail the seas. He had stormed and pillaged his way across realms, leaving a trail of blood and destruction on his quest for vengeance. And now he was sitting at a bar in some ridiculous room filled with too much glass and too many mirrors and watching his love with some fool of a man without chest hair!

"I've been trying to do it right," he spoke to the man behind the bar, the gentleman that continued to fill his rum glass "I've been living the lonely life."

"Uh huh," The bartender nodded, wondering when this clown would pay up and leave. It wasn't bloody Halloween!

"I don't know where I went wrong. I don't know where I belong." Killian kept talking, not facing the barman any more. He downed the last of his drink and stood up. "But I've got to say something to her." He slapped a gold doubloon down on the counter, waiting as Walsh got up and walked away. He had to do this. He had to convince her to see sense, not just for her family but because it was what he needed.

"I belong with you," he murmured as he walked over to her. "you belong with me." He was repeating it as a mantra as he drew closer and sat down.

"You!"

"Don't scream. Just hear me out…"

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.

And I will do anything and everything to keep you safe and bring you home.


	5. You were always on my mind

A/N: This was another struggle at first. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without the cheer leading of my kindred spirit catsplosion. She's a legend.

There are a few versions of this song, I think the original was Elvis Presley, but Willie Nelson also did a version. My favourite, though, is by the Pet Shop Boys. They have an extended video that lasts about 8 minutes and it just cracks me up. It's so bizarre and random. I originally wanted to include some of the lines from the video in it (the P. are in a taxi and the passenger has some hysterical lines) but then I ended up changing it. Still. I suggest that you check the clip out.

I have another one I'm working on at the moment, but I need to make sure that the Killian lines are actually in character. Stay tuned, and thanks for following. :)

* * *

How long was it going to take before Emma realised that he was on her side, that he was trustworthy? As Killian listened to her yell at him, as she insisted she couldn't trust him, he found himself deciding that maybe it just wasn't worth it after all.

She was never going to accept him.

She was never going to trust him.

She was never going to love him.

And so he was going to leave. He wanted to protect Henry, but what was the point? The lad had so much protection there was no way that any harm could come to him, not really. Henry was the focus of it all, the one that everybody would do anything for. Killian's attempts to help had backfired, just like everything else. Even three hundred years of plotting revenge had failed. In all the centuries he had been alive and nothing he did worked. He hadn't been able to save his brother. He hadn't been able to save Milah. He hadn't been able to save Bae.

Maybe he could save himself and be done with it.

He could put Storybrooke, and Emma Swan, behind him.

* * *

Emma had been so scared for Henry. She had lost him too many times already and she was never going to let him go again. Everything she did now she did for her son. She loved her mother and father, she loved her friends, but nothing mattered as much as Henry and she would do anything and everything to keep him safe.

When she had realised that Hook had been planning on taking him away she had seen red. How dare he think that he knew what was best for her son? How dare he think that he could protect Henry? So she had screamed and pushed and ranted and now she had to face the fact that she had hurt the man that had done so much to protect her and her family.

Once she had calmed down, and hugged Henry so much, and checked that he was safe, and the adrenaline had faded, Emma had realised just how unfairly she had treated the pirate. She told herself that he would understand. He always did. He always forgave her. No matter what happened, he would be there, doing whatever needed to be done. And she knew that really he had been trying to help Henry, to keep him safe. She knew that Henry had tried to run and Hook had been doing what he could to make sure that Henry was safe. As soon as she saw him next she would smile at him, and he would know that it was all ok. They could get back to doing what they did best, saving the world side by side.

When he didn't show his face for a day she was a little worried but she assumed he was just licking his wounded pride somewhere and he'd show up. She never heard him come into his room, but she told herself that he was a pirate – he could get in and out without anybody noticing. So she let it go.

After a couple of days she was really starting to notice his absence. As they waited for Zelena to make her next move Emma found herself constantly turning to speak to Hook, only to have to remember he wasn't there. Whenever Mary Margaret looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question, she just shook her head, not wanting to admit that there was anything wrong.

But it was hurting more than she could have believed.

It had been a week since she had seen him, and she was paying Granny for the room, when she decided to make some oh so casual enquiries.

"So, how does Hook manage to pay his room? Gold doubloons?"

Granny hadn't looked up as she marked off the account. She just nodded.

"Yeah, I have no idea where he managed to find them, or keep them, but he settled up with them and now I have to figure out how I can cash them in. I hope if he comes back he has cash on him, makes things a bit easier. Even with fairy tale characters here, paper money is a bit easier than gold coins." Then she looked up and frowned. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Settled up? Come back? What?"

Granny peered at the blond.

"When he left town last week, when he checked out of the inn and left Storybrooke." But Emma wasn't listening any more. She was running from the inn and heading to the docs.

"SMEE!" She screeched as she drew closer to the boats bobbing on the water. It took a while, but eventually Hook's first mate showed up frowning.

"What do you want?" he growled. He knew that it was Swan's fault that his captain had left.

"Where is he?" she was red with fury. "Where the hell is he?"

"Whatever you think he did, he didn't do it." Smee stepped back, wishing he had a weapon. The Saviour was damned scary!

"What?" Emma stopped and stared.

"I said," Smee was trying hard not to look nervous. "Whatever you think he did, he didn't do it. How could he when he's been gone for a week?"

And then Emma stumbled, slumping against a crate on the docks.

"A we…week?" She blinked, unable to believe what she was hearing. Smee frowned.

"Aye. When you chased him out of town…" but Emma was off and running again. "Stupid wench!" Smee muttered, once he was sure she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Emma made her way to the forest, to find Robin. His merry men patrolled the border of town. Surely they would know which way Hook had gone.

How could he have left her?

"That useless good for nothing Pirate!" She was kicking the ground as she stomped through the forest. "Who the hell does he think he is, just up and leaving me like that." She wished she had her sword so she could swing at trees but she had to settle for snapping off any branches that brushed her. "Making me get used to him, relying on him, and then just what? Vanishing? Poof?" She waved her hands like she was casting a spell, and flinched when she actually caused a small fireball. She stumbled back and actually tripped over a log, her legs flying up as she landed hard on her butt.

"Milady?"

Emma looked up, into the eyes of Robin Hood, who was holding out a hand to help her up and trying not to smirk. Emma ignored his assistance and got up on her own, wiping her hands on her jeans and brushing off the leaves she was covered with now.

"Have you seen Hook?" she asked, by way of greeting. She just happened to be watching him as he answered and was surprised when she saw the lie flit across his face.

"No milady"

Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"You're lying." She insisted, and Robin blinked. "Where is he?"

But before Robin could reply, Roland rushed up.

"Papa! Killy is coughing again. You have to come back."

Robin had swept his son up into his arms and glanced at Emma.

"You want the Captain? Follow me." Then he strode off into the forest and all Emma could do was stumble after him.

Back at the campsite Emma felt sick. Hook was lying on a stretcher, a blanket over his hips, his chest bare, and he was covered in claw marks.

"What happened?" she gasped and Robin glanced at her.

"Flying monkey attack." He said simply, and set his son down before he went over to the patient. Emma walked slowly over to him, standing behind Robin, watching as the outlaw tended to the wounds. The band of Merry Men seemed diminished, and Emma wondered where everybody was. Perhaps they had been taken as well, how many people had Robin lost?

"He needs to sleep."

Emma hadn't realised that Robin had stood up again until he spoke to her. "Come on. When did you last eat?"

Emma shrugged and let Robin lead her over to the fire. She sat down and tried to block out the view of Killian covered in scratches and blood. What had happened to him?

* * *

"Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have." Emma was sitting by Killian's bed side, holding his hand in hers and watching him as he slept. Robin had told her about how he had come to the Merry Men, looking for a way to cross the town border, when there had been an attack on the camp. Killian had fought as hard as any there, and took down three of the monkeys before he was attacked himself. He had been lucky he hadn't been turned, but he had been fading in and out of consciousness for the last few days as they had tried to tend his wounds.

In his moments of coherence he had admitted that he was leaving because he was tired of the rejection he faced in the town. He knew that they would never accept him and he was tired of trying. It had gone unsaid that the reason he had stuck around was Emma, and now Emma was wracked with guilt.

As she sat there, holding his hand as he slept, and praying that the infection he'd caught the day before wasn't too serious, she kept going over and over every interaction she had ever had with him. He had done everything for her, he had tried to protect her, and her family, even though it took him away from his quest for revenge, and she had never said thankyou.

"If I made you feel second best," she whispered softly "I'm sorry I was blind." She gave him a sad smile, even though he couldn't see it. "Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time." She admitted, tears filling her eyes. His breath sounded so horrific and painful. He started to cough in his sleep and she saw blood fly from his lips. At first she thought he would wake up but he settled again, even as her heart was pounding.

"Give me one more chance." She was weeping now. "Maybe I didn't hold you all those lonely times," she sobbed. "And I guess I never told you …" she faltered, as realisation hit her "You were always on my mind," she whispered, and she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died. Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied." She was whispering against his skin. "Please let me be yours." And she rested her forehead against his.

It wasn't comfortable, but she would stay there as long as she needed to. He had to survive. He wasn't allowed to die, now that she realised how she felt.

"I love you." Her voice was barely a breath, but she felt Killian's eyes open against her cheek.

"Aye lass," he whispered. "I know." And he smiled at her as she lifted her head. She looked like she was ready to yell at him, she was so shocked he was awake. But he stopped her with a kiss, and she forgot every argument.


	6. Tell her this

A/N I had a bit of a hassle with this one. I love the song and I thought I had an idea, but it just didn't want to be written. So I put it aside, wrote some smut (a one-shot called Your Place or Mine that has been the most popular story I've done so far... who knew/) and then decided to come back to this. I'm happier with it now and thanks go as usual to my kindred spirit catsplosion.

_Anyway, the song is Tell her this, by Del Amitri. Enjoy. _

* * *

They had thought the building was empty when the explosion hit it.

They were wrong.

It took hours before somebody found him, lying under a heavy beam, covered in blood and barely able to move.

"Hook! What the hell were you doing in here?" Charming was furious. Even if he didn't like the pirate he had to admit that the man had been helpful at times. Plus, he didn't like the idea of anybody suffering on his watch.

"Hey mate!" Killian's usual smirk was more a grimace. "Did you see …" but then his focus drifted to behind David's shoulder where he could see the young girl he had gone in to try and save. He breathed a sigh of relief. "She's safe."

David glanced back over his shoulder at the little girl wrapped in a blanket and being hugged by her parents as they led her away. Then he looked back at the man lying in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked, as he looked for a way to move the rubble off him.

"I saw her duck in here and I knew it wasn't safe." Killian admitted, "Glad she got out."

"She's the reason we knew you were here." David explained. "She told us somebody had tried to help her."

"Aye mate," Killian's voice was getting a bit weaker. "It was the right thing to do." He groaned and closed his eyes. "My bloody head!" he felt so damned dizzy.

There was a loud cracking sound and some more debris fell down.

"We have to get you out of here. The building isn't safe." David was getting anxious. He was trying to move bits of rubble away so he could get to Killian but it was like a puzzle. There were too many options, too many chanced that he'd take the wrong piece and bring everything tumbling down on them.

"Don't worry mate," Killian gasped, clearly in pain. "Get yourself out. Is… Swan ok?"

David glanced at the man lying near him and nodded.

"She's fine." He promised. "Running around trying to help people. So many buildings were hit." His pride in his daughter was obvious. Killian smiled and David smiled as well, although he still wasn't thrilled at the idea of his daughter with a pirate.

"I need to sleep." Killian let his eyes drift closed again, but David tapped him on the cheek.

"No, no sleeping." He insisted, and Killian glared at him. "Hook, the amount of blood on you, you've probably got a concussion. You need to stay awake."

"Concussion?" Killian felt like the word was physically rolling around in his mouth. "That explains the stars then." He blinked slowly, not realising that his head was swaying slightly. David just concentrated on shifting more debris.

"Talk to me Hook." He said.

"Why?" Killian pouted. "You don't like me, you're always trying to shut me up. And you're meant to be charming?"

David glared, but forced himself to shrug.

"You're meant to be quite the charmer yourself." He replied. "So charm me. Tell me about yourself, the great Captain Hook."

The things he did to make sure a man stayed alive!

Killian just smiled, but it was so hard to keep his eyes open, even as he felt David shifting around.

"Mate, do me a favour?" Killian cringed as he tried to shift position and ended up hurting himself. "Tell Swan something for me?"

"You can tell her yourself Hook, just as soon as I get you out of here." David finally found a piece of wood he thought he could shift. So he gradually moved it, and was grinning – up until it made another piece of wood fall and hit Killian on the shoulder.

"Bollocks!" Killian grunted, and David was suitably apologetic, even if he didn't actually say sorry. Killian drew a breath and squeezed his eyes closed. He really didn't want to die here, but everything hurt so bloody much.

"Let me see if I can get some help." David stood up, and Killian grunted.

"Charming, wait." He found it difficult to speak, but he had to say this. Just in case it was his last chance. "Tell Swan… Tell her what was wrong. I sometimes think too much but say nothing at all."

David had to hold back a sigh. He could handle trying to be a hero, saving somebody from a building brought down by an explosion. He could cope with digging people out of a building, trying to calm a crowd, or fighting an enemy. But he was not sure he could handle a three centuries old pirate telling him how much he loved his daughter.

Killian's eyes drifted closed, and David took the chance to start shifting more pieces of wood.

"Tell her," the pirate went on, his head was swimming. "The chips are down. I drank too much and shouted it aloud."

David glared as he listened. He knew that part of the reason this whole disaster had happened had been because Hook hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut, taunting the imp that had set off all these explosions. But he didn't say anything. He just kept shifting beams and bricks oh so slowly so he didn't cause any more damage.

"Tell her not to cry, I just got scared that's all." Killian was really getting in to this now, as he lay there, ready to die, thinking about his beautiful Swan. "Tell her something in my heart needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd."

David had to work hard to resist scoffing at that one. Who knew that the pirate was such a hopeless romantic?

"Tell her not to cry," he went on. "Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call."

"I thought you were ready to die here." David muttered, and Killian opened one eye and glared at the prince.

"You don't believe in an afterlife mate?" he grumbled, and David just rolled his eyes and kept shifting things. He was able to clear a bit more space, and it was looking promising.

"Tell her not to go," Killian closed his eyes again. The pain was really getting to him, and he grunted. "I ain't holding on no more." He finally admitted, and David's head shot up. The pirate was looking extra pale now. "Tell her nothing if not this." His voice was getting more strained. "All I want to do is kiss her."

"Tell me yourself Killian."

Killian's eyes shot open and he was sure he'd died. There was an angel standing in front of him, his beautiful Swan. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. Then she nodded to her father and told him to move aside as she flicked a wrist a burst of white light shot out and Killian was freed of the debris. He slumped against a wall as the rest of the building collapsed behind him.

Emma collapsed beside him, and David wasn't sure who to help up. He went to his daughter but he had his eyes on the pirate as well.

"You are bloody brilliant love." Killian smiled as he leaned heavily on the crumbled wall. Emma smiled, but she was clearly exhausted.

"They're over here!" A loud voice rang out, as Robin and some of the Merry Men drew closer. David was holding Emma, and Robin slipped his arm around Killian's waist as they carried them back to the cars that were serving as an ambulance.

It was an hour later, after Whale and his staff had tended to their wounds, that Killian was lying in a hospital bed – thankfully without handcuffs this time – and Emma managed to make her way in to his bedside.

"Now what was it that you wanted my father to tell me?" she asked, smiling, and Killian was struck by just how beautiful she was, even when she was so clearly exhausted.

"I think it was something along the lines of – tell her nothing if not this. All I want to do is kiss her!" he smirked.

Emma beamed at him and leaned forward.

"As you wish." She murmured, and then pressed her mouth to his.

Suddenly the various broken bones and lacerations didn't seem to hurt anywhere near as much!


	7. When I grow up

_A/N: This one is a bit different, and my darling Kindred Spirit told me that I should include a trigger warning. The only hassle is, I don't want to give spoilers (I am a Whovian and River Song has taught me well - Spoilers are bad!). But that said, this is a heavier story, and there is sadness mentioned in it. It's AU, and unfortunately has no Hook. So it's just Emma. But Emma is wonderful so hopefully that's ok. _

_The song is 'When I grow up' by Garbage. Ever since I watched the episode of Warehouse 13 when Claudia and her sister sang this I have had it stuck in my head and when I was going through my playlist the other day this suddenly hit me. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please let me know if you think I should have a more specific trigger warning or not. _

_Thanks for reading. Please review? That'd be fun! _

* * *

Emma didn't look at the audience as she took her seat. She hooked her ankle onto the bar beneath her stool, and rested her guitar on her thigh. She had been introduced, the quiet claps more polite than enthusiastic, and she focused on placing her fingers in the right position.

The previous songs at the open mike night had been romantic, or gentle, and she was sure that the audience was expecting more of the same. After all, who played at open mike nights in a university bar other than students that thought they were far too deep for their own good, or foolish romantics that still believed in their happy endings.

Ahh Emma, always so cynical.

Well Emma Swan was not going to play a romantic song, about Sunday mornings and lazy days in bed, or unrequited love, or any of that other indie bullshit.

Singing was the only way she could tell her story, but there was no way she would admit to what she was doing. So she played songs that were exactly about her life, and denied their truth if anybody ever asked her about it.

She started to play the opening bars of the song, even as she heard the soft voices start up in conversation because she'd taken too long to begin.

_Cut my tongue out, I've been caught out like a giant juggernaut_

_Happy hours, golden showers on a cruise to freak you out_

_We could fly a helicopter, nothing left to talk about_

_Entertain you, celebrate you, I'll be back to frame you_

She had finally lifted her head, but she wasn't really looking at the audience. She was concentrating on the words of the song, on the feeling of letting the music flow through her. She was aware of the quiet conversation ceasing as people listened, but she just kept singing.

_When I grow up I'll be stable_

_When I grow up I'll turn the tables_

Those lines made her feel bitter. She had grown up far too early, far too young, and yet she still longed for the day she could turn the tables on all those that had tried to shoot her down.

Why was it that some days she felt older than the hills and others she was still a child? When was a person finally able to accept they had grown up? When was it finally certain that a person was an adult?

_Trying hard to fit among you, floating out to wonderland_

_Unprotected, god I'm pregnant, damn the consequences_

Always so tempting to skip that line, but now people were quietly singing along, swaying their heads in time to the music, and Emma found it oh so easy to sound just as bitter as she needed for the rest of the song. As she did every time she sang that song she remembered Neal's reaction when she had told him she was pregnant.

She'd thought the whole 'somebody bolting out the door so fast they kicked up the dust' was just something that happened in the cartoons.

_When I grow up I'll be stable_

_When I grow up I'll turn the tables_

_Blood and blisters on my fingers, chaos rules when we're apart_

_Watch my temper, I go mental, I'll try to be gentle_

She couldn't fight the smile that flew across her face as she remembered the look on Neal's face when he saw what she'd done to his car. But really, if he hadn't wanted her to do something like that he should never have given her the tool set complete with a very large hammer just before he dumped her like yesterday's news.

It wasn't like it was all that good a car anyway. Stupid yellow bug.

_When I grow up I'll be stable_

_When I grow up I'll turn the tables_

_When I grow up, when I grow up, when I grow up I'll turn the tables_

The song was drawing to a close and Emma was trying not to relive the madness of losing her baby, miscarrying before she was even far enough along to show

_Don't take offence, better make amends, rip it all to shreds and let it go_

She'd been told that she was lucky, that she had lost the child before she could really love it. As if she hadn't loved it as soon as she'd realised she'd missed a period, even though she was terrified.

_Don't take offence, better make amends, rip it all to shreds and let it go_

She'd been told that she was lucky, being a single mum wasn't easy. As if she didn't have experience in a tough life already, as if she didn't know exactly what it took to be a good mother – everything that she had never had.

_Rip it all to shreds and let it go_

_Rip it all to shreds and let it go_

_Rip it all to shreds and let it go_

As she finished up the song and listened to the applause, she promised herself two things.

First – she was going to get a very very large drink of Jack

Second – she would never sing this song again. And sure as hell not on the anniversary of her due date.

_When I grow up I'll be stable_

Yeah right.

As if.


End file.
